The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
It is generally known to detect a temperature of a heating roller in a fixing device.
For example, a fixing device is disclosed in which a temperature of a heating roller therein is detected using a non-contact temperature sensor. The fixing device has the following configuration. That is, the fixing device includes a non-contact temperature sensor, a blowing means, and a guide member. The non-contact temperature sensor includes a temperature detecting section on a bottom face thereof and is disposed above the heating roller with a specified distance therebetween. The blowing means is disposed above the non-contact temperature sensor and blows air toward the non-contact temperature sensor. The guide member extends from a bottom face of the blowing means to the vicinity of a surface of the heating roller so as to cover the non-contact temperature sensor.
According to the fixing device, air flow from the blowing means prevents extraneous matter from adhering to the temperature detecting section, and thus the temperature can be detected more accurately.